Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-6q+3(-7q-2)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ -6q + {3(}\gray{-7q-2}{)} $ $ -6q {-21q-6} $ Combine the $q$ terms: $ {-6q - 21q} - 6$ $ {-27q} - 6$ The simplified expression is $-27q-6$